


The other lover

by Pootz



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Short Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 17:03:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14752839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pootz/pseuds/Pootz
Summary: you were tormented by him, he played with different puppets but it was always the same. It would always be the same until you gave in. But you are to strong for it, right?





	The other lover

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little short story I came up with a while back! I don't know what to do with it really so you could help me figure out any good changes or elements I should add. Thanx for reading! XOX

It was a strange feeling to be back in the arms of a lover, after all, I was cursed. I did not know the cause of the curse, but I knew the result. They would always look the same, light eyes with a fiery amber centre and dark eyebrows, either with hair or completely bald and a personality that was alluring, sexy and irresistible with a smile that could be described as handsome, charming or sly. But this personality only appears after six days after the relationship starts. “Who died my darling?” I heard his voice, every word smooth like satin rolling of his tongue. “what?” I responded, woken out of my trance. His voice had always remained the same in tone and confidence, yet only in another body with a different pitch, as if the same soul just had a different puppet.  
A smooth resonated in his throat as he looked at me. “you looked too sad while being in my arms, which was highly concerning” he continued while lifting my chin to scan me further with his piercingly gorgeous amber-blue eyes, which were as well showing signs of disappointment. He had that signature smirk that had haunted me for the past 12 years of my life, with every lover he had used. “It was a long day for me, I’m really tired” I responded trying to keep my feelings at bay.  
The look of disappointment vanished from his features and were replaced with a more seductive one. Before I knew what was going on he had lifted me off the ground and carried me to the bedroom, were he sat me down on the gigantic bed of mine, I’ve shared it with him more than once.  
“sweat dreams my dear” he said, placing a soft kiss on my forehead while cupping my face between his fingers gently. “And where do you think you are going?” I asked teasingly, it was more of an attempt to get out of my own head than him into bed. He spun around with a look of both surprise and pleasure. “well, I’m of to the gym” he said, a sarcastic tone gracing his words. I leaned over the bed arching my back, even though every fibre of my being screamed and repelled, I was trying to seduce him, to enjoy the last moments with him before he will be taken away from me. I was successful with seducing him and we had spent the night together in bed. Yet the worst part of the night was yet to come, it always came so quickly…  
A grey room, the only light source in this room was a fade light breaking through from every ceiling corner. The walls were foggy, out of focus and dark, despite the light source being exactly above them, devoid of everything like the room itself. I turned until finally a throne appeared, yet, it had a darkness luring around it. Then he appeared adorned upon the throne as if he had never been absent from it. “why are you still fighting it?” he said with a look of irritation. “why can’t you just let me be?” I cried out, it echoed many times through the now ginormous hall. He laughed darkly, like all my lover over the last 12 years now. “You wouldn’t either decline a gift, now would you?” he said, blurring out of vision. “especially not if it such a beautiful one as well” he whispered in my ear from behind while stroking my neck delicately. “what is your true name?” I asked “oh, you know it my love” he spoke before vanishing again. I knew what he meant and whispered it out in the room. A chuckle was heard that turned into laughter, perfect, hypnotic, manic laughter. 

I woke up in the middle of the night, drenched in sweat. “are you okay?” I heard my loves voice, I turned to face him, and I was met with his baby blue eyes, I did it, he was himself again. I hugged him right away “ I just had a nightmare” I said smiling into his shoulder while a tear was slipping from my eye. He returned the hug and we stayed like that until we both fell asleep.  
“I love you” “I love you too”  
Sirens echoed through the city. A man had jumped from the sixth floor. The woman that had found him that morning had called the police. The body was torn apart, as if a wild animal had clawed its way out.  
On my balcony was a note: “You will only be mine. After all, I wouldn’t leave a gift.”


End file.
